Amigos
by danipucca
Summary: Gracias a un incidente desafortunado, Garu y Tobe por obligación de Pucca empezaron a llevarse bien sin esperar que esos sentimientos crecieran mas allá de una simple amistad. / Toberu / Tobe x Garu / - - Probablemente sea un fanfic corto con pocos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES

ESTE FANFIC ES PUBLICADO POR MI EN WATTPAD, MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO ALLÍ ES "KaitoShionsempai", PUEDEN TAMBIÉN LEERLO ALLÍ.

LOS PERSONAJES QUE OCUPÉ EN ESTE FANFIC PERTENECEN AL CREADOR DE PUCCA, YO SOLO LOS OCUPÉ PARA HACER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en la Aldea de Sooga, los años habían pasado todos crecieron, Garu tenía 17 años, se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, sin embargo además de lidiar con Pucca persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo, también debía controlar sus hormonas, al principio era muy difícil hacerlo con la llegada de la pubertad se fue dando cuenta que las niñas jamás le llamaron la atención ni tampoco lo harán, le gustaba más como se veían los niños, es más su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos y era un problema, pero con los años aprendió a controlarlo mejor.

Hoy como siempre Pucca perseguía a Garu por toda la aldea, Garu huyó hasta el bosque de bambú perdiéndola de vista, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con otro estorbo más, Tobe y sus ninjas lo rodearon por completo.

\- ¡Ja! Estás rodeado Garu, te he tendido la trampa perfecta, ahora por fin podré vengarme de ti.- dijo Tobe, el ninja del corazón solo rodo los ojos, siempre lo mismo por 5 años y aun no se cansaba de molestarlo y decirle que se vengaría de él, ya no eran unos niños. Solo suspiró.- ¿Por qué esa cara de aburrimiento? ¡¿Qué no ves que vas a morir?!¡Ninjas ataquen!.- ordenó y todos se lanzaron contra él, luchó contra ellos derrotándolos en segundos.- Ay...- exclamó Tobe al darse cuenta que ya sus ninjas estaban en el suelo, Garu sonrió con altanería, Tobe gruñó.- Pues si estos imbéciles no te derrotan, yo lo haré.- dijo desenvainando su espada. Garu se puso en guardia.-

Ambos saltaron en dirección a su enemigo comenzando a atacarse, pero nadie veía venir a una chica de vestido rojo y ojos rasgados que empujó a Garu por la espalda provocando que los tres cayeran al suelo en el acto, en una posición bastante incomoda.

\- ¡OH!.- exclamó Pucca horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta que Tobe y Garu se habían dado un beso accidental por la caída, ambos se separaron rápidamente conmocionados por la situación y Pucca estaba enfadada.-

\- P-Pucca, no fue mi culpa, t-tú empujaste a Garu.- se explicaba Tobe nervioso mientras retrocedía aun sentado en el piso temeroso de lo que la chica iba a hacer. Pucca lo golpeo mandándolo a volar directo a su guarida.-

-¡Jum!.- se volteó a ver a Garu pero este ya había escapado, suspiró para luego volver a su casa.-

\- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Tobe mientras caía justo en su casa atravesando el techo con su cabeza quedando clavada en el piso.-

\- Oh miren, el jefe ya regresó.- dijo uno de los ninjas que se había quedado a cuidar la guarida, después de eso todos se pusieron en un circulo delante de él viendo como hacía el esfuerzo de sacar su cabeza del suelo hasta que lo logró.-

\- ¿Logró vengarse de Garu, señor?.- preguntó otro de sus subordinados causando que el recuerdo del beso llegara a su mente y dejándolo algo pensativo.- ¿Señor?.-

\- No, pero seguro algún día lo lograré.- dijo con simpleza mientras se acostaba en su hamaca.- voy a dormir temprano hoy, fue un día muy largo.- dijo para que lo dejaran en paz mientras cerraba los ojos y ese beso pasara una y otra vez por su mente, haciéndolo pensar el porque... ¡No le había desagradado aunque fue un hombre el que se lo dio!.-

Garu llegó a casa muy alterado, tanto mental como físicamente, ¡se había besado por accidente con la persona que lo quería muerto! Oh bueno, al menos la que quería "vengarse de él", suspiró, este si había sido un día extraño, escuchó como Mio lo saludaba, sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándolo, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez sobre ese beso, sí, le gustán los hombres, pero no por eso iba a besarse con su enemigo de toda la vida y además le gustó ¡y mucho!. Ahora no sabía como iba a mirarlo a la cara si se lo llegaba a topar, aunque considerando que seguramente Tobe no es gay, pensó que él se sentiría peor y más confundido que él con respecto a esto, así que se tranquilizó.

Decidió darse una refrescante ducha para olvidar todos sus problemas, puso el agua caliente y se desvistió quedando completamente desnudo, se desarmó su coleta dejando su larga cabellera suelta y se dirigió a la ducha metiéndose en ella, suspiró a los pocos minutos notando que ya estaba más relajado. De repente creyó haber escuchado un ruido, pero le restó importancia continuando con su ducha, lavó su cabello con el shampoo para luego enjuagarlo dejándolo limpio por completo, luego procedió a enjabonar su blanca y hermosa piel pasando el jabón por todo su marcado y ejercitado cuerpo, al final se enjuagó, salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla para luego salir de ahí empezando a buscar su pijama para ponérselo, sólo deseaba descansar en ese momento por las emociones tan fuertes que había tenido.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un ninja que todos conocemos ya había visto toda esa escena al haberse colado en casa de su archienemigo, acción que le traería sentimientos encontrados próximamente.

En otro lugar.

\- ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE PUCCA! Yo también me sentiría mal si fuera tu.- le dijo Ching luego de que Pucca le explicara lo que sucedió hoy.- pero seguro esos dos se sienten peor.- Pucca asintió.- ¡Ya sé!.- apareció signo de pregunta en la cabeza de Pucca.- Mira, ambas sabemos que la rivalidad de esos dos son solo niñerías.-Pucca asintió.- entonces ¿Por qué no hacemos que se vuelvan amigos?.- Pucca se emociono haciendo ver que le gustaba la idea de su amiga.-

Al día siguiente.

Pucca se levanto temprano para ir a la guarida de Tobe, en cuanto llegó entró como Pedro por su casa derrumbando la puerta y llevándose a un peli-negro que se había despertado por la sorpresa, literalmente fue arrastrado fuera del lugar gritando y temiendo por su vida.

\- ¡Que tenga buen día!.- gritaron los ninjas de Tobe sin sospechar de nada.-

\- ¡INÚTILES!.- gritó Tobe con todas sus fuerzas para ser escuchado.-

En otro lugar está Garu ya despierto preparando su desayuno de hoy, aun está en pijama y le había dado comida a su gato Mio, se sentía tan tranquilo nada podía perturbar su calma... hasta que de repente sintió un temblor muy fuerte, se asustó esperando lo peor pues sabía quien era capaz de provocar esa atrocidad. Unos segundos más tarde tocaron la puerta, no quería abrir asi que lo dejó pasar mientras servía sus panqueques con tranquilidad, pero en cuanto termino los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes, Garu, temiendo que rompiera la puerta de su casa fue a abrir rápidamente a abrir la puerta mirando extrañado a las personas que visitaban su casa.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA mira la pijama que traes Garu!¡Que infantil eres!.- se burló Tobe carcajeándose, Garu rodó los ojos y suspiró casi en un gruñido, si tenía un pijama celeste con nubecitas y estrellas, pero no tenía nada que decirle si él en cambio traía un pijama con ridículo traje en tonos rojos con estampado de osos por todos lados. Pucca le dio un zape y se puso sería.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Tobe preguntándose porque le había pegado, la muchacha de vestido rojo los señaló a los dos e hizo ademán de que se dieran un abrazo, ambos entendieron lo que la chica quería que hicieran, reconciliarse, y probablemente que se amistaran lo cual no iba a pasar, iban a reclamar pero Pucca empujó a Tobe dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta yéndose de ahí, sintiéndose victoriosa por su buena acción del día.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**TOBE**

Pucca me había lanzado dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta de golpe, obviamente me estrellé contra Garu, ambos caímos haciendo un gran estruendo, el peli-negro que quedó debajo de mi se quejó por el impacto que recibió, me apoyé sobre mis manos para alzarme, él abrió los ojos viéndome extrañado, casi puedo estar seguro de que sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas, creo que lo incomodé por alguna razón.

\- P-Perdón... no fue mi intención.- me disculpé para luego levantarme dejando que él hiciera lo mismo, seguía con el cabello suelto como anoche... de solo fijarme en ese detalle me acordé de lo que vi anoche y no pude evitar sonrojarme.-

Garu suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la que parecía ser su cocina, un aroma delicioso se alcanza a oler desde donde estoy, tardó unos minutos en volver a donde estoy, me ofreció un plato con panqueques recién hechos, desconfié un poco pero llegué a la conclusión de que Garu ni loco se arriesgaría a perder su honor envenenándome para ganarme con facilidad.

\- Está delicioso.- admití sin darme ni cuenta, Garu asintió indiferente.- y ¿Qué haremos hoy? No creo que Pucca nos deje en paz hasta que parezcamos "amigos".- Garu meditó un poco hasta que lo vi sonreír dándome a entender que tiene un plan.-

**GARU**

Tobe y yo estamos viendo películas, aun estamos ambos en pijama, yo tengo en mi regazo a Mio mientras le acaricio su cabecita, la peli que puse es de acción con ninjas, como siempre nos gustó desde pequeños.

De repente noté que Tobe intentaba acariciar a Mío, en cuanto sintió mi mirada volvió a su posición inicial, yo suspiré dejando a Mío libre para observar si él le daba la confianza de ser acariciado, para mi sorpresa fue así, se sentó en su regazo mientras Tobe lo acarició con un leve sonrojo... supongo que le da vergüenza que vea su lado "débil".

\- ¡Deja de mirarme así! Hasta un ninja tan malvado como yo tiene sentimientos.- dijo Tobe provocando que yo lo mirara desconcertado, para luego subir los hombros con simpleza volviendo a poner atención a la TV.-

Luego por obvias razones debíamos ducharnos así que Tobe fue primero a bañarse mientras yo esperaba sentado en mi futón leyendo un libro.

\- Oye Garu ¿y las toallas?.- preguntó Tobe saliendo de la ducha completamente desnudo, no pude evitar sentir un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, traté de no darle importancia y fui a por unas toallas para él.-

\- Mmh.- le pasé las toallas haciendo mi típico quejido, tengo un voto de silencio que cuidar.-

\- Gracias...- dijo Tobe.- aunque sería más divertido si rompieras ese absurdo voto de silencio... en fin.- empezó a secarse en frente de mi, no pude evitar mirar como pasaba esa toalla por todo su cuerpo sacando todas las gotas de agua de él.- ¿Qué miras?.- me dijo con algo de agresividad.- yo moví mi mano dando a entender que no era nada y tomé mis toallas metiéndome a bañar evitando su mirada.-

Ya dentro del baño me desnudé, noté que mi pene está erecto, suspiré masajeando mi cien, no entiendo que me pasa... de acuerdo ¡me gustan los hombres! Eso lo sé, y también sé que Tobe tiene buen cuerpo... pero ¡él jamás me ha llamado la atención en ese sentido!. Sentí mis mejillas arder otra vez al recordar lo ocurrido, debo calmarme, una ducha fría me vendrá bien. Me metí a la ducha abriendo el grifo de agua fría, me estremecí al sentir el cambio de temperatura, suspiré relajándome.

\- Oye Garu, ¿te parece ir a entrenar cuando ya te hayas vestido?.- preguntó, está sin su mascara, no sé porque por un segundo sentí su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, solo traía mi toalla puesta ya que recién salí de la ducha.-

-Mhh.- dije moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza sonriendo, dando a entender que lo retaba.-

\- Bien Garu, ¡te derrotaré!.- dijo señalándome con el dedo, yo suspiré, dirigiéndome al armario, saqué mi típico traje de ninja y me vestí poniendo mi katana en mi espalda, amarré mi cabello luego salí de mi cuarto encontrándome a Tobe ya en la entrada de la puerta con las mejillas rojas... ¿y a este que le pasa?. En fin, salimos dirigiéndonos al bosque de bambú y nos pusimos en guardia.-

\- ¡PREPARATE PARA TU HUMILLANTE DERROTA GARU!.- gritó Tobe, yo ya estaba listo para su ataque que en poco tiempo llegó, me atacó usando su espada por lo que yo contraataqué con la mía haciendo que chocaran, entre espadazos golpes y patadas seguíamos intentando dañarnos. De repente Tobe me lanzó una patada muy floja haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, vi a Tobe a punto de clavarme su espada, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor y el correr de mi sangre pero nada de eso ocurrió. Abrí mis ojos dandome cuenta que la espada estaba a un lado de mi cabeza y el peli-negro me miraba fijamente, tanto que creí leer algún deje de perversión en su forma de observarme.-

Luego de varios minutos en esa posición que se sintió eterno, Tobe al fin salió de su trance y quiso apartarse pero no lo dejé, tomándolo de su ropa lo obligué a acercarse a mi, estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los mios, cuando de repente oí unos gritos de sorpresa.

\- ¡MAESTRO TOBE ¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?.- habló uno de los ninjas alterado.-

\- Yo... nosotros... amm.- Tobe se veía muy nervioso y sonrojado mientras yo pensé estar en el mismo estado ya que sentía mis mejillas arder, él se separó de mi.-

\- ¡Está siendo atacado por Garu! ¡Ataquen!.- dijo uno de ellos y todos se lanzaron contra mi, me levanté agilmente haciendo una voltereta y en un segundo vencí a todos los ninjas que me habían atacado.-

\- Lo siento por eso... son algo torpes.- dijo Tobe y yo asentí recogiendo mi espada que sin darme cuenta había volado por los aires cuando Tobe me derribó, y la puse en mi espalda. Nos miramos como dando a entender que mejor dejaramos el momento incomodo y sin sentido que acababa de pasar y volvimos a mi casa.-

Entramos a mi casa y fui directo a la cocina, Tobe parecio saber lo que iba a hacer así que me ayudo a cocinar el almuerzo, solo fue como un asistente porque me di cuenta que ni hervir agua sabe, suspiro, todo esto es por culpa de Pucca... Serví el almuerzo en los platos y vimos algunas películas mas mientras comíamos y tomamos algo de té verde. Quise tomar la sal pero nuestras manos se toparon, la retiré al instante sintiéndome incomodo por la situación.

\- Perdón, no quise... incomodarte.- dijo Tobe y yo negué con la cabeza, nos miramos a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando lentamente, me siento tan hipnotizado, sus labios me llaman, me piden que los bese, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca rocé sus labios contra los míos, él me tomó del mentón y unió nuestros labios, un beso suave y tierno, no pude imaginarme nunca que él pudiera ser tierno en algún aspecto, nos separamos y Tobe pareció volver en sí porque se alejó de mi sonrojado.- Yo... yo...- puse mi dedo indice sobre sus labios y lo volví a besar a diferencia de él, mi beso demostraba deseo y pasión. Ya no me importa que pase después de esto, solo deseo seguir probando los deliciosos labios que tengo frente a mi.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**TOBE**

¡Garu me besó! No lo puedo creer, me siento tan confundido, ¿será que me gusta mi enemigo? ¡No, eso ni soñarlo! Pero... porque se siente tan bien cuando me besa... Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, Garu se levantó lo volteé a ver, observando que rebuscaba entre sus cosas un lápiz y una libreta, comenzó a escribir, yo me quedé en la misma posición afectado por la pasión de ese beso que me dio anteriormente.

\- "Lo siento por eso, fue impulsivo".- leí una vez que Garu se arrodilló a mi lado enseñando la libreta.-

\- No importa... ¡Qu-Quiero decir! No te preocupes, yo empecé...- Garu sonrió de manera muy dulce, jamás lo vi así, me quedé tan embobado que no me di cuenta que ya había escrito otra cosa, dejando la libreta en mi regazo, leí.- ¿Puedo volver a besarte?.-

Ya cuando elevé mi cabeza me di cuenta que tenía a Garu encima obligándome a recostarme en el suelo, la TV seguía encendida pero ninguno de los dos le ponía atención, él se acercaba lentamente pero yo ni siquiera podía reaccionar ¿¡por qué no solo le pego un puñetazo y ya huyo de aquí!?... Garu volvió a besarme con la misma pasión y se pegó a mi provocando que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo, rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras el peli-negro siguió el beso, agarró mi barbilla haciendo que abriera la boca y así meter su lengua, pensándolo bien no se siente asqueroso... ahh que calor hace, siento mi miembro levantarse, espero que él no lo note...

¡ESPERA! Eso que estoy sintiendo contra mi pene ¿será la erección de Garu? De repente se separó de mi mirandome a los ojos, tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre su pecho, yo no tardé nada en captar el mensaje y empecé a acariciar su pecho y abdomen, vi como Garu se estremeció y empezó a sacarme la ropa dejando mi pecho desnudo... oh bueno, un polvo no vendrá mal; desnudé su pecho con desesperación hasta ver su hermosa piel blanca que pedía a gritos ser acariciada y eso hice, pasé mis manos por su espalda, dibujando una linea con mi dedo por su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremeciera mas y soltara un jadeo.

\- ¿Te gusta Garu?.- le pregunté haciendo que me mirara.- no te preocupes pronto te haré gozar.- creo que la idea de dominarlo me excita, yo bajé sus pantalones apretando sus nalgas, Garu me besaba el cuello y el pecho mientras yo ensalivaba dos de mis dedos procediendo a meter uno en su interior, él me miró con sorpresa pero luego se lanzó a mis labios mientras yo seguía dilatándolo hasta meter el segundo dedo que hizo gemir a Garu en mi boca, ahh quiero que gima más para mi, seguí haciendo mi trabajo mientras él gemía, saqué mis dedos y Garu se incorporó dejando ver su pantalón mojado por el liquido pre seminal, se veía avergonzado pero se quitó todas las prendas restantes quedando completamente desnudo ante mi, quería tocarlo más pero no me dejó, en cambió él se acercó a mis pantalones bajándolos y desnudándome por completo, ya los dos desnudos no dudó un segundo en lamer mi erecto miembro, admito que se siente muy bien...-

No tardó mucho en meterselo a la boca y hacerme una mamada maravillosa, no tenía idea que ese ninja tan serio fuese tan habilidoso con la lengua, luego de un rato tuve que jalarle el pelo para sacarle mi miembro de su boca.

\- Es suficiente, no me quiero correr aun.- dije y Garu se relamió los labios asintiendo con su seriedad de siempre, esa acción me encendió mas.- emm... ¿quieres aquí o en tu futon?.- pregunté y el sensual oji-negro solo se montó en mi dándome la respuesta, sin que yo pudiese detenerlo(ni quería) metió mi pene en su cavidad anal, haciendo que los dos gemieramos, rápidamente comenzó a moverse, se sentía tan bien dentro de él que no tardé en ayudarlo aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, él no dejaba de gemir mientras me arañaba el pecho. Paré un momento y Garu me miró extrañado, sin embargo solo cambié las posiciones dejándolo debajo de mi y seguí embistiéndolo con furia.-

-Ahh mhh~~.- eso era lo único que Garu hacía gemir y arañarme la espalda mientras un hilo de saliva salìa de su boca, mierda estoy a punto de acabar...-

\- Mierda, Garu me vengo.- luego de decir eso el oji-negro se vino entre nuestros vientres y unos segundos después yo me vine dentro de él, nos quedamos abrazados por un rato recuperando el aliento, una vez recuperados me incorporé y agarré mi ropa algo avergonzado. Miré que Garu se había quedado completamente dormido... se veía tan adorable de esa forma.-

¡¿Qué estas pensando, Tobe?! Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para asesinar a tu enemigo, luego de pensar eso tomé mi katana con mucho sigilo y me acerqué a Garu poniendo el filo de esta sobre su cuello, sin embargo mi mano no se movió más, no quería matarlo... guardé mi katana y tomé a Garu en brazos llevándolo a su futón y limpié su vientre mientras yo me limpiaba también y me volvía a vestir, necesito un poco de aire fresco, regresaré mas tarde.

**GARU**

Desperté algo confundido, estoy en mi futón, mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado... suspiré y traté de levantarme pero mi cadera dolía, entonces lo recordé todo... ¡y-yo lo hice con Tobe! Ay no, todo se salió de control y ahora él me odiará(más que antes), que problema. Luego de quedarme unos minutos sentado me di cuenta que todo estaba demasiado silencioso, me levanté lentamente y lo busqué en toda la casa pero no lo encontré, decidí ponerme una bata ya que estoy completamente desnudo, recogí las sobras del almuerzo y apagué la TV que seguía prendida.

Mientras lavaba los platos sentí como la puerta corrediza de mi hogar era abierta, agarré mi katana y fui con sigilo a ver quien era el que se atrevía a entrar a mi casa, me escondí tras un mueble, cuando sentí los pasos de esa persona lo bastante cerca, desenfundé la katana atacando... pero me di cuenta que era Tobe, y pude detener mi mano antes de cortarle el cuello. Obviamente él se asustó.

\- ¡O-Oye!¡Ten mas cuidado con esa cosa!.- dijo Tobe muy asustado, yo suspiré dando una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Vi como el moreno se sonrojó un poco.- aunque creo que me lo merezco por hacerte eso...- yo negué con la cabeza algo sonrojado, la verdad no estoy enojado, lo disfruté... hasta creo que sin darme cuenta Tobe me empezó a gustar pero... ¿como decirselo con este voto de silencio molestándome?.- ¿Entonces esto está bien para ti?.- asentí muy seguro de mi decisión. Tobe sonrio... pero no era la sonrisa malvada que siempre tenía, sino que era una muy dulce.-

Dudé un poco si hacerlo o no pero me acerqué y pasé mis manos bajo sus brazos abrazándolo muy fuerte, a los segundos me correspondió. Ya veo... no necesitamos palabras para saber que ambos nos gustamos... que alivio.

Nos dimos un beso dulce y tierno como diciendo que prometeríamos estar juntos para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**TOBE**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, me extrañé al no encontrarme en mi guarida, inspeccioné el lugar dándome cuenta de donde estaba... la casa de Garu, mas especificamente su cama, yo llevo puesta una bata morada y el chico de piel nivea que está de espaldas a mi lleva una bata blanca, que le queda estupenda a mis ojos... Me siento muy extraño cuando lo miro, mi corazón que siempre estuvo lleno de maldad, que no latía por nada ni por nadie... ahora está como loco... Creo que a esto es a lo que le llaman "amor" o "que te guste alguien", ahora que miro a Garu solo tengo deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Me acerqué, abrazándolo por la espalda con cuidado de no despertarlo y me quedé observándolo por un tiempo más, besé su mejilla pero cuando me separé vi que Garu me miraba con los ojos entre abiertos.

\- L-Lo siento... te desperté.- dije separándome un poco pero Garu agarro mis manos y negó con la cabeza, yo suspiré aliviado y me acerqué mas a él, besando delicadamente su cuello. Garu tomó la libreta que estaba a un lado de la cama y escribió algo mientras yo seguía distraído dándole atención a su cuello.-

\- "Deberíamos ir a ducharnos ya.".- vi escrito en la libreta.-

\- Está bien.- le dije y nos fuimos ambos a la ducha, Garu cerró la puerta ya que fue el ultimo en entrar y se dirigió a mi, acariciando mi pecho, yo me sonrojé por su acción tan repentina, y tomó mi bata desde el pecho tomando ambos extremos y deslizándolos al mismo tiempo por mis hombros. Yo hice lo mismo por él, dejando esa piel blanca al descubierto, nos besamos suavemente sin prisas, Garu me abrazó por el cuello mientras yo lo hacía por la cintura, era un momento mágico y perfecto, mi corazón estaba a mil y sentí mi cuerpo calentarse.-

De a poco fui avanzando hacia el lavabo poniendo a Garu encima de él sin parar de besarnos, nos sacamos las mangas de nuestras batas que ya estorbaban y me separé un momento del beso para ver a mi enemigo el cual está muy sonrojado y agitado por el beso, desaté su cabello dejándolo libre. Acaricié suavemente su cabello mientras Garu acariciaba con cuidado las cicatrices de los arañados escondiendo su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello... ahh parece que está avergonzado, lo abracé por los hombros y luego lo hice mirarme para después volver a besarlo...

Acaricié su muslo desde la rodilla hasta llegar a tocar su bata, estuve a punto de llegar más allá pero un estruendo en la puerta nos distrajo de todo, hasta paramos para voltear nuestros rostros, y ahí estaba Pucca muy molesta con el rojo totalmente rojo por la furia, admito que me asusté, esa mujer da mucho miedo.

\- ¡P-Pucca, no es lo que parece!.- dije desesperado al pensar las cosas horribles que me haría por meterme con Garu. Ella me miro y se dirigió decidida a mi, sin embargo Garu rápidamente se interpuso entre ella y yo mostrándole la palma de su mano como ordenándole que se detenga, negó con la cabeza, Pucca se vio afectada por esos gestos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le dio un puñetazo a Garu mandándonos a los dos a volar hasta llegar dentro de la ducha y salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Acaso la rechazó por mi?.- Garu... ¿acaso tú...?.- él asintió acariciando mi mejilla y asintió.-

Se levantó y me extendió la mano para levantarme también, en cuanto estuve de pie él me abrazó muy fuerte ocultando su cara en mi cuello, yo le correspondí.

\- ¿No planeas seguirla?.- pregunté, él negó, fue a buscar su libreta para escribirme.-

\- "Es mi amiga pero ya con lo que vio le quedó claro todo, nada de lo que haga la hará sentir mejor porque no le corresponderé".- leí y me puse algo triste por ella, al parecer Garu está de la misma forma, suspiramos al mismo tiempo, escribió otra cosa.- "Ya tomemos una ducha".- leí y asentí, ambos nos metimos en la ducha luego de sacarnos la ropa, el baño pasó en silencio, nos enjabonamos el uno al otro en un ambiente muy intimo para ambos, no entiendo como llegamos a esto pero me gusta, mucho.-

Nos secamos y vestimos en silencio aun estabamos algo shokeados por lo que pasó con Pucca, de repente tocaron a la puerta, Garu fue a abrir.

Regresó con la cara muy pálida y con una carta entre sus manos. Corri hacia él tomándolo de sus antebrazos sugetándolo con miedo a que vaya a caerse de la impresión.

\- ¡¿Que pasa, Garu?!.- dije algo alterado, el mencionado me miro con los ojos enormes pero los cerro suspirando y me mostró el remitente de la carta.- ¿Gura?¿Quién es él?.- pregunté entre celoso y preocupado a la vez, él abrió la carta leyéndola en silencio. Fue a tomar su libreta y escribió.-

\- "Mi hermano, Gura quiere verme, dijo que visite al maestro Soo de inmediato, él estará ahí".- leí en el papel, me sorprendí al enterarme que Garu tiene un hermano.-

\- Yo te esperaré aquí.- le dije tomando sus manos sin importar que la libreta y el lápiz se cayeran al suelo.- ¡Buena suerte!.- le desee, Garu sonrió sonrojado y me dió un piquito, se separó de mi amarrando su cabello y antes de partir me guiño el ojo. Me quedé ahí de pie al lado de la puerta viendo como se iba saltando entre los bambú.-

**GARU**

¿Para que querrá verme mi hermano?¿Algo malo habrá pasado? Seguí mi travesía hasta llegar al hogar del maestro Soo, donde toqué la puerta y las doncellas me dejaron pasar, al llegar a la habitación del maestro lo vi a su lado, mi hermano Gura, él al verme fue corriendo a abrazarme, correspondí su gesto, me alegra tanto que esté a salvo.

\- Hermano, tanto tiempo.- dijo en medio del abrazo. Yo asentí con una sonrisa.- Espero que estes orgulloso de mi.-

\- Garu.- me llamó el maestro Soo, me acerqué a él e hice una reverencia.- te he llamado para decirte algo muy importante, el honor de tu familia ha sido restaurado.- yo abrí grande los ojos por mi sorpresa.- Gura ha logrado esta hazaña.- hice una reverencia ante mi hermano menor como símbolo de respeto, estoy orgulloso de él.- por lo que ahora eres libre de romper tu voto de silencio, Garu, puedes volver hablar.- finalizó, no puedo creerlo estoy muy feliz.-

\- Gra... Gracias... maes...tro Soo.- di una reverencia, mi voz salió como un susurro que apenas se escuchaba, toqué mi garganta con el ceño fruncido.-

\- Al parecer tienes que acostumbrarte a hablar otra vez, no te preocupes, es normal.- dijo el maestro Soo y yo asentí.-

\- Hace años que no escuchaba tu voz hermano, ¡que feliz hoy!.- dijo sonriendo, sonreí igual que él por poder volver a hablar, que alegría.-

\- Pueden irse muchachos, disfruten la vida, no todo es pelear.- dijo el maestro Soo para luego reír, nosotros reímos con él y nos marchamos.-

Llevé a Gura a mi casa, él dijo que se iría luego de ver como estaba viviendo, a pesar de ser el menor se preocupa muchísimo por mi. Llegamos a mi casa y vi a Tobe con su traje incluyendo la mascara, está barriendo la entrada de la casa, sonreí inconcientemente, ya quiero hablarle aunque en este momento no tengo la voz mas varonil del mundo ni nada, pero deseo hablarle.

Nos vio llegar y dejó la escoba a un lado saludándonos con la mano acercándose a nosotros.

\- Garu, regresaste.- dijo Tobe.-

\- Si... To...be.- susurré regalándole una tierna sonrisa.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 5

**TOBE**

Él... habló, estoy tan impresionado que no soy capaz de moverme, además de esa hermosa sonrisa que me tiene deslumbrado.

\- ¿Rompiste el voto de silencio?.- me atreví a preguntar.-

\- El maestro Soo se lo permitió.- habló el chico que venía con él.- ¿Eres amigo de Garu?.- me preguntó, es muy parecido a Garu.-

\- Gura...- carraspeó un poco su voz aun se escucha baja.- él es... Tobe... mi pareja.- dijo Garu sonrojado sus palabras hicieron que mis mejillas ardieran como las de él.-

\- ¿Tu pareja? ¡AHH! ¡me alegro tanto por ti hermano!.- corrió a abrazarlo y él correspondió,sin embargo luego Garu lo miró con una expresión extraña.- ¿Qué? Garu, ¿Creíste que pensaba como nuestro padre? Pues no, de hecho por esa razón entrené tanto hasta lograr recuperar el honor de esta familia, no quería que siguieras haciendo un voto de silencio por esa persona.- Garu sonrió.-

\- Gracias...- dijo en voz baja.-

\- Vamos adentro.- dije algo avergonzado tomando su mano.- te prepararé un té... tú también puedes venir.- le sonreí a su hermano.-

\- ¡YUUPII!.- exclamó su hermano adelantándose.- dense prisa.-

Serví el té muy animadamente, la verdad en el fondo estas cosas se me dan bien, solo que nunca le había mostrado esta faceta tierna a nadie, me senté al lado de Garu en el piso de tatami, le sonreí y mi pareja se sonrojó.

\- Owww me matarán de diabetes.- dijo Gura juntando sus manos con una sonrisa.-

\- N-No.. dig-gas esas co...sas.- dijo Garu aun con la voz baja y algo nervioso por los comentarios de su hermano.-

\- Vaaamos no seas tímido.- dijo Gura tomando un sorbo a su té.- ¡ya sé! Un beso.-

\- ¿Eh?¿Delante de ti?.- me atreví a preguntar.-

\- Siii, celebremos su amor, vamos.- dijo Gura con una sonrisa.-

\- P-Pero... solo hace como dos días que somos pareja.- dijo Garu muy deprisa notándose apenado y hasta se alzó su voz sin darse cuenta.-

\- ¿Y eso que mas da? Ya dejen de dar excusas, no sean cobardes.- dijo Gura mirando a Garu, Garu le miró de la misma forma, retador, me tomó de las mejillas y me besó.-

\- No soy cobarde.- dijo e hizo un puchero, yo me sonrojé al verlo tan adorable, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, jamás había visto esa faceta de él.-

Terminamos el té y Gura debía irse, Garu le ofreció quedarse pero se negó, seguro pensó que haría mal tercio aquí. Cuando se fue observé a mi novio, estaba lavando los trastes, me acerqué por detrás abrazándole.

\- Tobe.- le escuché susurrar, aun no hablaba muy alto.-

\- Mi nombre se escucha perfecto en tus labios...- besé su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera.-

\- E-Espera...- tocó mi pecho descaradamente, lo miré y entendí de inmediato lo que quería.-

\- ¿Qu-Quieres ir arriba?.- pregunté algo nervioso, Garu asintió sonriéndome y me besó apasionadamente.-

Me dejé guiar hasta el futón, nos sentamos y seguimos besándonos un rato mas, sentía mucho calor, Garu besa muy bien y se ve tan sexy con su cabello suelto, acaricié sus piernas mientras él acaricia mi pecho y me va desvistiendo.

\- Tobe...- susurró mirándome con ferviente deseo, yo ya estaba desnudo ante él y él igual ante mi, besó y lamió todo mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba sin control, no puede ser que me deje hacer esto, pero sé que muy en el fondo lo ansío.-

Garu ya con los dedos ensalivados metió uno en mi interior, me estremecí y se me escapó un pequeño gemido, mi novio sonrió confiado sabiendo que lo disfrutaba, fue dilatando rápidamente mi entrada mientras me besaba y acariciaba, yo no desaproveché la oportunidad de darle un agarrón de nalgas que hizo sonrojar a mi Garu, le sonreí con malicia. Lo cual no fue buena idea porque el pelinegro me agarró de la muñeca y me giró bruscamente poniéndome en cuatro, no pude ni reclamarle porque sentí algo metiéndose en mi interior.

\- Ahh...- solo pude gemir de placer, ese pequeño dolor que sentí cuando entró solo me provocó un enorme placer, Garu notando eso me tomó de los hombros embistiéndome con violencia.- Garu... Ga... Ahh...- gemía sin parar sintiendo el golpeteo de sus bolas contra mi trasero.-

\- Tobe... estás apretado...- susurró en mi oído, ni me di cuenta cuando se acercó a decirme eso, se alejó otra vez y aprovechó que mi cabello estaba amarrado para tomar mi coleta y jalarla, yo solo me dejé hacer, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.-

\- G-Garuu... ahh mhhf pa-para si sigues... yo...- gemía mas y más mis sentidos estaban completamente nublados, quería venirme ya...- yoo...-

-Ah!...- gimió Garu y nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, me tiré en la cama agitado y sentí el peso de Garu sobre mi, lo miré sonriente pero avergonzado.-

\- ¿Estuvo bien?.- pregunté.-

\- Estuvo perfecto...- susurro mi novio basándome con todo el cariño del mundo.- Hoy descubrí... una nueva faceta de ti.- dijo lentamente aun adaptandose a usar su voz nuevamente, eso no evitó que me pusiera rojo como tomate.-

\- ¡Oh calla!... es vergonzoso...- dije desviando la mirada. Garu se acostó a mi lado ya mas tranquilos nos abrazamos, rodee con mis brazos a mi novio.-

\- Tobe... te amo.- dijo mirándome con determinación.-

\- Garu... también te amo, mucho más de lo que te imaginas...- dije y sonreímos como unos tontos enamorados.

Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar nuestro amor, darnos mimos, consentirnos, adorarnos, hacer el amor y mucho más, quien pensaría que todo ocurriría por una adolescente odiosa llamada Pucca.

FIN.


End file.
